


O, Christmas Tree

by ladydeathfaerie



Series: A Midwinter Night's Dream [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Feelstide 2014, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tony Stark is an Asshole, the Avengers attend the lighting of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Plaza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few things Clint always likes to do around Christmas is watch the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller Plaza. It isn't something that was always possible when he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. But now that he's a member of the Avengers, he's home around the holidays more. So when he has a chance to watch the tree lighting in person, he jumps at it. Too bad none of his teammates, whom he considers family, wants to do it with him.</p>
<p>
  <i>That thought got shoved away firmly. He wasn't going to let everyone else's Scrooge-like behavior ruin the day. Christmas would come even if they didn't want it to. Better to help usher it in here than back at the tower. This was more personal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #9 from this year's Feelstide prompt list. "Tree lighting at Rockefeller"

The wind was brisk and chill against his ears, biting at the exposed flesh to make him regret not wearing a hat to keep them warm. There was no help for that now, though. He'd left the tower in a not very good mood, which had only gotten worse on the taxi ride over. This was the kind of event that you were supposed to share with friends and if that wasn't what the rest of his team had become, he didn't know what they were. This was the kind of event that you were supposed to share with family and if that word didn't apply to Phil, then what were they even doing together? 

His fingertips tingled when a fresh gust sent cold air blasting over them. He lifted them to his mouth and blew a warm breath onto them, then rubbed them together to get the circulation moving before shoving them deep into the pockets on his coat. He was being stupid about it all and he would never hear the end of it from Tasha if he got sick from standing out in the cold with only the barest of warm clothes on. It had happened before and she was merciless in her teasing. 

Sighing, Clint let his gaze skim around the plaza. It was packed with people who waited eagerly for the lights strung around the tall tree to flicker on for the first time. As far as he was concerned, the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller Plaza was the official start of Christmas. Growing up as he had, Christmas had always been a less than festive occasion. When he'd gotten old enough to make Christmas for himself, it had always centered around the tree and decorations. The smells of freshly baked goodies and pungent pine. The twinkle of bright lights and the way they glistened off newly fallen snow. And sharing those things with the people closest to him. 

Which was why he'd wanted his team and his boyfriend, his family, to join him here tonight. So that they could help him kick off the festive season with loud holiday music and the best Christmas tree on the East Coast. But none of them had come, leaving him alone and lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces. Young lovers and old, holding hands and smiling their own secret smiles at one another. Children with eyes brighter than any Christmas light or star, laughing and chattering loudly. This was a place for families. As far as he could tell, he was the only one who was alone and he felt distinctly out of place because of it. Maybe he should just go home and watch the festivities on the television.

That thought got shoved away firmly. He wasn't going to let everyone else's Scrooge-like behavior ruin the day. Christmas would come even if they didn't want it to. Better to help usher it in here than back at the tower. This was more personal. Decision made, he waved a hot chocolate vendor his way and bought the biggest cup of the stuff the guy could legally sell him. It was way overpriced but he gave the poor kid a big tip and a cheery "Merry Christmas!" as the vendor wandered away toward his next customer. Didn't matter. It was worth it, because the drink was rich and thick and perfect to warm his hands with. 

He clung to the cup as if it was a lifeline and watched as the first big name act took the stage. The group wasn't one he normally listened to, so he tuned the music out just a bit and alternated between picking out every ornament on the tree and casting his gaze around the crowd. A life spent refining his senses and years doing a job that required him to be ever vigilant kept his eyes busy seeking out any probable danger. The plaza was crowded enough that any villain launching an attack would hurt a lot of people.

Which was why it was incredibly strange that he never saw Banner coming. The man just suddenly showed up at Clint's side on silent feet with a pair of gloves in his hands. He held them out toward Clint even as he checked out the entertainment. Clint slipped them on, watching Bruce out of the corner of his eye as he did so. Last Clint had seen the man, he'd been bent over a desk with a stack of papers spread out before him. Test results of something or another. Or possibly something else entirely. It wasn't like Clint was snooping or anything. He'd just wandered in to ask Bruce if he wanted to come down to Rockefeller Plaza for the tree lighting. Bruce had shot him down as politely as possible. Which was pretty damned polite. 

"Thanks," Clint said as warmth wrapped itself around his fingers. 

"You're welcome." Bruce didn't offer any excuses or explanations. Clint didn't ask for any. He was just glad to have some company. The act on stage finished their number and the singer went into a speech about what Christmas meant to them. Clint tuned it out because he could sense that Bruce had something more to say. "I've never done this before." With his words, one hand gestured toward the stage and the large tree standing behind it. "Is this a thing you do every year?" 

"I try to come, yeah," Clint told him. "Never really had all this when I was a kid. So I'm making up for lost time now." 

Bruce nodded and studied the crowd around them. Clint could tell he was checking out everyone, from the excited children to the young lovers to the established couples. And he was looking at everything. All of the decorations that had been carefully put up and the small flakes that had started to drift down from the sky. His eyes were eventually drawn back to the stage by the beginning of another melody. "Not too sure I'm fond of this song like this. But I think I can see why you come here." 

There was understanding in his eyes. Clint smiled at that and nodded his head.

Companionable silence fell between them, allowing them both to focus on their surroundings and the festivities happening on the stage. The same group was on, singing some jazzed up version of a popular Christmas song that Clint did his best to ignore. It was not a favorite and would never make it onto his holiday play list. Besides, he wasn't really there for the music anway.

At one point, Bruce wandered away to a stationary vendor, where he picked up a container of hot, fresh roasted peanuts. When he stood once again at Clint's side, he held the container out toward Clint. Clint tugged a glove off and let Bruce shake a few of the nuts into his hand, then munched them happily as a sliver of warmth worked its way into his heart.

The second act had taken the stage and were busy rocking out to their rendition of "Sleigh Ride" when they were joined by Thor and Jane. She was talking excitedly about everything she wanted to show him during the holidays and Thor was listening to her like a love struck teen. He wore a knit hat and scarf along with his winter coat and a pair of leather gloves. Jane's gloves were knit, like her hat, and the force of her personality was clearing a path for the two of them. Their height difference was amusing. And Clint found it funny as all hell that Jane was the one who pushed her way through the crowd instead of Thor. 

When the two of them joined Clint and Bruce, the four of them spent a few moments saying their hellos. Hands were shaken as Jane went in search of the peanut guy. "Nice of you to join us," Bruce said with a half grin on his face, his gaze sliding up to Thor's face. The big guy smiled and tipped his head toward Jane's retreating back. 

"When I mentioned to her that you had asked me to observe the tree lighting custom with you, she insisted we come and keep you company." Thor took a moment to let his gaze slide around the entire plaza before bringing it back to Clint. "I think Jane has the right of it." 

"Its a good night for a tree lighting ceremony," Clint agreed. Thor had originally excused himself from attending because he'd already made plans to spend the evening with Jane. Clint couldn't fault him for wanting to pass the time with the lady he loved. But he was secretly glad that Jane was who she was and she'd convinced Thor that this would be a good way to enjoy their evening together. 

Thor, much like Clint, let his gaze once again wander the thick crowd. Unlike Clint, Thor was not looking for possible enemies. He was just people watching. It wasn't hard a hard thing to do, when he was taller than most everyone there. "You do this every Yule season?" Thor asked, obviously meaning coming down to the plaza for the tree lighting ceremony. 

"When I can. There were years when I wasn't in New York to see it happen," he told Thor. It was easy to talk without the roar of guitars and the pounding of drums filling the air. Instead, someone was up on the stage speaking about the spirit of Christmas while a team worked to switch out instruments so that the next act could perform. 

Thor nodded at that, understanding that Clint's duties didn't always allow him to have the holidays off. "Perhaps you will be able to enjoy this particular tradition more now." 

"Maybe we should make this a tradition for us," Jane suggested as she rejoined them. She was carrying a tray with paper cups on it, along with a bag of roasted peanuts. One cup went to Bruce and the other to Thor before she liberated the last cup for herself. The two of them shared their peanuts, Jane pulled in tight against Thor's side. 

"I think it would be a wonderful tradition to uphold," Thor replied, voice filled with honesty. He really seemed to be enjoying himself, even though Clint was pretty sure that he hadn't gotten to actually attend many events like this since he'd come to Earth. 

"Hot chocolate, roasted peanuts, and good friends. There's no better tradition than that," Jane said. Clint agreed with her words, though he wished that the rest of his friends had joined them here for the tree lighting. But two friends were better than none and he decided to count them as the blessings they were.

The next act on stage performed more traditional Christmas music, catching the crowd's attention and prompting singing from everyone in the plaza. Their voices rose up into the night, not all quite in unison, but still amazing to listen to anyway. A little more warmth trickled into Clint's heart. 

Natasha was just suddenly there. Naturally no one heard her join them, and no one questioned how she'd managed to work her way through the crowd to where the four of them were standing. Clint turned an expression her way that was filled with a silent question. She just smiled at him, then went up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "Save my place. I'm going to go get some of that hot chocolate. It smells amazing." 

As quickly and silently as she'd joined them, she was lost to the crowd on her quest for refreshments. Bruce shot Clint a look that saw Clint shrugging. He had no idea how Tasha had found them in the thickening crowds but he'd learned a long time ago to never question her abilities. She was some kind of Russian ninja or something. Clint also had no idea why she'd ended up joining them. When he'd asked her, she'd told him point blank that she had plans with a friend and she'd left it at that. Clint was pretty damn sure that her friend was a blonde scientist who worked for the same organization they did. 

And he was more than positive that their plans involved being naked. More power to her. She deserved some happiness. 

Natasha was back frighteningly fast. She stepped up to Clint with a pair of hot chocolates and pressed the fresh one into his hands. Instead of roasted peanuts, she'd found a pretzel vendor. He watched as she nibbled at the curve of her pretzel, her gaze focused on the stage. "Did plans fall through?" he asked her softly. 

"Something came up. We're going to meet up later tonight. I figured I would come down here and enjoy the lights with you. I didn't want you to be alone. Neither did anyone else, apparently." 

Clint bumped her shoulder with his own, just a nudge that barely shifted her where she stood. She nudged back and offered him a smile. "I'm glad you came, Tasha." 

"Me, too, Clint. Me, too." The warmth in her voice was honest and genuine, something she didn't share with people often. He cherished it for the rare gift it was and sipped at his second cup of hot chocolate. The five of them stood together in a small cluster, listening to the music and enjoying the company. The snow came heavier and faster, thick flakes drifting down to dust the ground and land on heads and hands and shoulders. If it kept going the way it was going, Clint was sure there'd be a good layer of snow on the ground in the morning. 

The five of them chatted between songs, sticking almost exclusively to trivial matters. Most of the time, though, they remained silent, preferring to listen to the music and simply enjoy the warmth of companionship. A few people stopped occasionally to look at Thor, their eyes focused and intent as they tried to work out for themselves if he really was who they thought he was. Without the red cape and the big hammer, it was hard to tell. Thor looked pretty average in his winter coat and knit hat, even with the length of his long hair hanging down his back from under the hat. Everyone who stared ended up shrugging and wandering away, obviously sure they'd been mistaken. Anonymity was a wonderful thing. 

Until it wasn't anymore. 

Soon enough, whispers started rippling through the crowd and Clint saw more than one person lean in to whisper into the ear of the person standing next to them before whipping their heads around to crane their necks at something happening behind them. Given the way people stared and pointed and talked, Clint had a good idea just what was happening behind them. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Tony Stark was cutting a path through the crowd. Pepper was at his side, bundled into a very expensive woolen coat with fine leather gloves and an angora hat and scarf. Tony was in a leather coat and gloves, with a plain knit hat and matching scarf. Clint had no doubt they were aware of the stares, but they acted like it wasn't happening. 

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Clint asked as they stepped in close.

Tony shot him a look, then flinched hard. Clint suspected Pepper had stepped on his foot to warn him. "We felt that it would be bad if you were left to your own devices for very long," Tony told him. And flinched again. Pepper scowled at him, then turned to Clint.

"When Tony told me that you were going to come here all by yourself, I told him that he was being selfish and rude. And then I insisted that we join you. I really love the tree lighting ceremony," she said with a smile on her face. "It looks like everyone else had the same idea."

"This is important for Clint," Natasha said, then shrugged. As if she didn't have a life of her own. 

"It isn't a big deal," Clint replied. Natasha shot him a look, letting him know that she didn't buy that line for a second. She was the one he'd confided in, once upon a time. So she knew how irregular and erratic his childhood had been. And she understood what this night meant to him. 

"We wanted to be here, Clint," Bruce told him. The man took a sip of his hot chocolate and let his gaze land on each one of them briefly before speaking again. "We're supposed to be a team now. We should do things as a team. Things that bring us closer together." 

"Agreed," Thor nodded. He pulled Jane closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"Yeah, but--" Clint's voice trailed off as a pair of young women and their male companion approached the group. One of the women reached out to tap Tony on the shoulder, dragging everyone's attention to them. 

"Excuse me, we don't mean to intrude, but aren't you Tony Stark?" the brave shoulder tapper asked. For a moment, Clint feared that Tony's ego would get the better of him and he'd say yes. That would draw a huge crowd, which would take away their ability to enjoy the evening. But Tony surprised him, offering the trio a smile. 

"Sorry. I'm not. I'm just unfortunate enough to look like that asshole." The three of them gave Tony the hairy eyeball, suggesting they weren't buying into Tony's lie. But finally, the girl who had tapped him on the shoulder shook her head and looked at her friends. 

"Yeah. He's not tall enough to be Tony Stark." There was a touch of scorn in her voice. 

"He'd have to wear lifts to be as tall as Tony Stark," the guy said. Then the trio turned away and disappeared in the crowd. When Tony turned to face them, there was a frown on his face. Clint was not the only one fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Don't. Just don't," he warned. 

"Why not, Tony? Everyone knows your shoes have lifts in them." Steve's voice came from behind Clint. Turning around showed him that Rogers had visited the vendors and carried his own pretzel and cup of hot beverage. The comment brought forth the laughter everyone had been holding back. Clint noticed Pepper hiding a smile behind her hand. 

Tony surprised Clint by avoiding the snark and giving them a smile. "Well, well. Look at this. The gang's all here." He paused just a moment. "And already picking on me." 

"We only pick on you because we like you, Tony," Bruce replied. Tony might have been satisfied with Bruce's comment if not for the face Bruce wore. It was the one that Clint had come to associate with those times when Bruce was trying to spare someone's feelings. A disgusted frown pulled the corners of Tony's mouth down. "Okay. Most of us pick on you because we like you. Some of us pick on you because we can." 

"I never should have invited you people to live in my tower." He was pouting. They were going to have to put up with Tony's mood for the rest of the night unless someone found a way to drag him out of it. "I should throw you all out tonight and leave you homeless for the holidays." 

"You won't do that, Mr. Stark," Phil's voice rolled over them, filled with certainty and no small amount of amusement. "You enjoy having everyone around far too much to throw them out." Phil came to a stop next to Clint and handed over Clint's winter hat without taking his eyes off Stark. "And we all know you're really a big softie." 

"He's got you there, Tony," Pepper said. Clint pulled the cap over his head, making sure it covered the tips of his ears. The heat brought a sigh from him and Phil brushed his arm against Clint's. Tony looked like he was on the verge of having a fit. Pepper leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Stop being such a drama queen, Tony. We're here to enjoy the lighting of the tree. Consider it some team bonding time. When we're done here, we can go home and I'll... " Pepper's voice trailed off as she leaned in and started whispering into Tony's ear. By the time she drew back, he was staring at her with a knowing smile on her face. 

"All of it?" he asked shamelessly.

"All of it." She made those three words into a promise. Whatever all of it was, it made Stark smile and draw Pepper closer to him. Then the two of them turned their attention to the stage before the tree. Clint nudged Phil with his shoulder, a silent thank you, then turned to face the tree. Phil stood at his side, close enough that their arms brushed whenever they moved. The rest of the group moved in until they were clustered together in a small knot to watch the people standing up on the stage. 

All of the acts of the night where there, standing behind the person who had been talking between sets. Now they were talking about the message of the season, about giving and sharing. Phil silently slid his hand into Clint's without looking away, fingers squeezing his gently. Clint was filled with warmth and joy. It was amazing that everyone had come to watch the tree lighting with him when they'd all stated they had other things to do. 

"You always forget your hat," Phil murmured while they listened to the speaker drone on. 

"I left in a hurry. I didn't think anyone was coming. But you're all here. Thanks for that." 

"I didn't do anything," Phil denied. Clint looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Despite claiming his innocence, there was a smug look on Phil's face. 

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to have to give you a blow job for absolutely nothing when we get home," Clint promised. 

"Ew. Gross." Stark's voice was filled with his feelings on the matter. Clint shot him the finger, never once taking his eyes off the tree. "I'm scarred. Help, Pepper. I'm scarred." 

Clint tuned Stark out as the countdown started. The crowd joined in, their joined voices echoing loudly around the plaza as they moved ever closer to the big moment. A thrill of anticipation worked its way through Clint, a hint of the childish glee he always felt around Christmas. The countdown reached one, the word coming like a roar from the crowd. Someone on the stage hit the button and the lights burst to life along the entire length of the tree. Blues and greens and reds and yellows blazed like tiny stars from the tree's branches. It brightened the plaza and drew gasps of 'oooh' and 'ahhh' from the gathered crowd. 

The purity of the moment hung on the air for just a moment, then the crowd began to sing. The words for "O, Christmas Tree" came from all around him. Clint sang along under his breath, eyes locked on the tree. It was a perfect night spent in the company of his friends and family. Every inch of him was filled with warmth and joy. For a brief, shining moment, he felt like a kid again. 

It took a while, but the crowd began to thin out as people drifted out of the plaza to make their way home. Jane and Thor left first, followed closely by Tony and Pepper. Then Steve went, Natasha trailing after him. Bruce was the last one to go, one hand clapping Clint on the shoulder while Banner told Clint he'd see him back at the tower. Finally, Clint and Phil were by themselves. Well, mostly. There were still some people who lingered to enjoy the tree. Clint finally turned to stare at Phil. 

Not surprisingly, Phil was watching him. 

"Thanks for this, Phil. I really appreciate it."

"I didn't do anything," Phil replied modestly. 

"You're here. You came down here to watch the tree light up with me. You did a lot. That means a lot to me. And I'm going to do my best to show you just how much I appreciate it," Clint told him, grin on his face. Phil smirked and motioned toward the exit with his head. They turned to stroll out of the plaza. 

"You know that blow job you mentioned?" 

Phil's question saw Clint's libido perking up. "Yeah. What about it?" 

"I think we should get on that when we get back." There was a hint of suggestion in Phil's voice. Clint found himself grinning.

"Maybe we should have Jarvis stream it into whatever room Tony's in. Show him just how much we really appreciate him giving us a floor in the tower." 

Phil chuckled. "That's cruel, Clint. That would be torture for him. I knew there was a reason I loved you. Merry Christmas, Clint."

"Merry Christmas, Phil."


End file.
